bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jamgorham/His Cheeseburger
Here's my take on VeggieTales' "Cheeseburger" song, Big City Greens style. Enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day! His Cheeseburger is the eleventh Silly Song and Gloria's first song. It is about Remy trying to order a cheeseburger. Lyrics (title card appears; it is the same as the original but without the music stand and Tilly is wearing her raccoon hat from "Raccooned" and is caught in a bear trap; music starts playing banjo) Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Tilly, the part of the show where Tilly comes out and sings a silly song. (Tilly is about to sing a song about her being stuck in a bear trap, with a nighttime park background) Bill: (offscreen) Just a moment! Wait, stop talking! (music stops, and Bill shows up with his reading glasses and a piece of paper) Excuse me, I have an announcement! (clears throat, puts on glasses, and reads out the paper) "Because of the high standards we on this show strive to adhere to, and as a result of the disastrous outcome of the previous silly song, management has decided to review compositions from other performers for this segment. Several songs were screened and we chose one based on the applicant's sense of artistry and all-around propriety." Thank you. (puts down the glasses and paper and dashes off) (Tilly looks confused) Tilly: So what are you saying? Bill: (offscreen) I'm saying (onscreen) that Silly Songs is cancelled until further notice. (walks away) Tilly: (looks behind bear trap) Oh, yeah?! Well, then how am I supposed to get out of this bear trap? Bill: (offscreen) I'm sure you'll figure something out. (construction worker shows up and pulls out the new title card; it shows Gloria in her dress from "Valentine's Dance" (this song is played after said episode); the background is pink with the title "Love Songs with Gloria") Announcer: (clears throat) And now it's time for Love Songs with Gloria, the part of the show where Gloria comes out and sings a love song. (another construction worker pushes the title card away; the evening background is kept, but this time at a fast food restaurant called "Burger Clown"; Remy's limo stops at the drive-thru and Gloria starts the song) Gloria: He said to her, "I'd like a cheeseburger, and I might like a milkshake right now." She said to him, "I can't give you either." And he said, "Isn't this Burger Clown?" She said, "Yes it is but we're close now, but we open tomorrow at 10." He said, "I am extremely hungry, but I guess I can wait until then." Cuz you're his cheeseburger. His yummy cheeseburger. He'll wait for you, yeah, he'll wait for you. Oh, you are his cheeseburger. His tasty cheeseburger. He'll wait for you. Oh, he will wait for you. (changes to morning) Gloria: He stayed at the drive-thru till sunrise. He may have dozed off once or twice. When he spotted a billboard for Denny's, bacon and eggs for half price. How could he resist such an offer? He really needed something to munch. Cheeseburger please do not get angry, he'll eat and be back here for lunch. Cuz you're his cheeseburger. His precious cheeseburger. Be back for you. He'll be back for you. Won't be so long cheeseburger. Oh, lovely cheeseburger. Be back for you. Oh, he'll be back for you. Cuz he loves you cheeseburger with all his heart. And there ain't nothin' gonna tear you two apart. And if the world suddenly ran out of cheese, he would get down on his hands and knees to see if someone accidentally dropped some cheese in the dirt. And he would wash it off for you, wipe it off for you, clean that dirty cheese off just for you!!! You are his cheeseburger. Bill: (offscreen) I thought you were going to sing about growing up in the Big City! (as he says this, the title card gets bushed back onto the screen) Announcer: This has been Love Songs with Gloria. Tune in next time to hear Gloria say... Gloria: I grew up in the suburbs. Category:Blog posts